Rupert and the Ruins of Lemuria
by PendragonKuro
Summary: Rupert and Ottoline travel with the Professor to try to find the lost kingdom of Lemuria. But trouble lurks around every corner. Can Rupert and Company Find the star sapphire and revive the ancient kingdom or will Evil gain the upper hand? FINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

Rupert and the Ruins of Lemuria

By

Pendragonkuro

It was a beautiful summers day within the quiet coastal resort town of Rocky Bay. Seagulls were flying high above the shoreline as two familiar faces made their way down to the beach.

Rupert Bear and Ottoline Otter made their way to the bottom of the seaside path as Mrs. bear called out to them. "Now you two be careful while swimming in the water." She said.

"Don't worry about it mum." Rupert called back as he and Ottoline made their way to the water. Rupert wore his traditional Red & Yellow striped swimsuit Whereas Ottoline wore a cadet blue swimsuit with a look akin to that of a pair of overalls and a crescent moon on the front and back of it. "Thank you For Inviting me on this trip Rupert." said Ottoline.

"Don't mention it." said Rupert. "I wonder what type of fish we'll see in the water today." They then dove underwater to see who could spot the biggest fish. They kept going for a few minutes before Rupert noticed a large shadow swimming nearby in the shallows. He then resurfaced after signaling Ottoline to do the same.

"Did you see that?" Asked Rupert. "See what?" asked Ottoline. "I just saw an enourmous shadow pass by a few feet away." "honestly Rupert, there is no need to be a sore loser." said Ottoline with a slight chuckle."I'm serious." replied Rupert.

Just then, the same shadow began to swim towards them. This time, Ottoline saw the shadow. they were about to fear the worst when the shadow rose up from the was a large underwater vessel with a familiar voice called out to them. "Ahoy Rupert. Ottoline.""It's the Professor!" said Rupert. "We thought you might have been a shark." "Terribly sorry about that." Said The Professor as he then lowered a rope down so that they could climb aboard.

Once inside of the submersible, The Professor then set a course for the Mediterranian sea. "So Professor," said Ottoline. "Why are we headed towards the Mediterranian?" "An excellent question." said the Professor. "You see, a while back I had discovered an ancient egyptian manuscript that told of a utopic society in the midde of the sea. They called this place Lemuria. It was once a haven to people of the sea. The Lutrans. Unfortunately, the kingdom vanished overnight." "What happened?" asked Rupert. "Well, my boy, the legend says that Lemuria was made prosperous by a jewel known as the star sapphire. The Lutran king, however, wanted the sapphire's power all to himself. The jewel eventually destroyed the king and lemuria sank to the depths of the ocean. It is said that only a descendant of the lutran people can find the star sapphire and will return 1000 years later to use the sapphire to dredge lemuria from the sea floor."

"That's amazing professor." said Rupert. "Yes. Just think, you'll go down in history for a find like that." stated Ottoline." "Oh no Ottoline, I Couldn't care less about fame. Just the chance to encounter a long lost civilization is enough for me." said the professor. "I'm curious though professor, just how will we get to lemuria?" asked Rupert. The Professor pulled out a dusty old map."With this." he said" This is one half of the only map that still remains. I just wish I had the other half of the map, wherever it may be."

At that precise moment, a sinister looking vessel was skulking though the open ocean nearby. Inside was none other than Sir Humphery Pumphery, greedy archeologist and grave robber.

"They laughed at me back at the university. they said such a place as Lemuria couldn't possibly exist. Well then' we'll just see who gets the last laugh once I bring back the Star Sapphire. Now If only I could locate the other half of this map-" He was cut off by the loud blips from the sonar device."what is it this time? Hopefully not another pesky whale..." He turned the submarine in the direction of the sonar readings and found another submersible floating a few yards away.

"What's a submarine doing this far down?" He then got out a pair of binoculars and to see who was piloting the other vessel "It's tha pesky Professor and his little friends and-" He then noticed the map"AND THEY HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF THE MAP! It's not fair!" yelled sri humphery. "Hmmm...I think I have a plan" He snareled as he stroked his chin.

"Oh my. Someone is trying to communicate with us." said the Professor.

"Ahoy Professor!" "I'd know that voice anywhere." said Rupert in disgust. "Sir Humphery Pumphery! What do you want?" " I just need some help with deciphering the other piece of the map." said Sir Humphery. "You mean you have the other half?" asked Rupert.

"And just why should we help you?" asked Ottoline. "I am searching for the whereabouts of lemuria to prove that it is just a myth and prove everyone else wrong."he half-lied.

after a few minutes, they came to a conclusion. "Alright, we'll let you tag along. but no funny business."

"Cross my heart." He replied.

After borading the professor's sub, the group of four followed the clues on the map for what seemed like hours. They eventually happened upon a cavern on the seabed floor.

"the last clue on the map says that we have to go through the cave to reach Lemuria." They then entered the cavern as the map dictated. A few minutes in and it was already pitch-black. "Gosh, it sure got dark fast." said Rupert. After a few more minutes into they started to see a light at the end. "Do you think Lemuria actually exists Professor?" asked Ottoline. "I don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." "Bah! It's just a fairy tale and nothing more." stated Sir humphery. "Look!" shouted Rupert as a light from an innumerable amount of crystalline towers seemed to brighten the entire bridge as they came to the end of the tunnel...and off of the edge of a huge waterfall! They began to drop like a rock to the bottom of the waterfall.

Ottoline awoke from her sleep only to realise she was in an unfamiliar entire room, even the bed, seemed to have been carved from She Could remember Before blacking out was that the submarine went over a waterfall and they all proceeded to scream bloody murder. She then remembered remembered Rupert and began to worry. She breathed a collective sigh of relief when she saw him on a bed right next to hers. She then got out of bed and noticed two things. For starters, she felt like she had been hit by a train as every inch of her body was very sore. The second thing was that she currently wore nothing but her fur coat. Emberassed,she quickly looked around for something to wear when she noticed an icy blue tunic neatly folded at the foot of the bed. She quickly donned the tunic and began to walk over to Rupert when suddenly, the handle on the door to the room bagan to turn. She then swiftly crawled back under the covers and feighned sleep. The door opened and three voices were heard from the doorway.

"It seems our guests haven't woken up yet." said wise female voice. "We can't just let them sleep all day can we your majesty?" said a burly male voice. "Patience Meeto." Said an effeminate male voice "We can't simply rush things through you know. If her majesty wishes that they rest, then so be it." The door then closed behind them as they left the room.

Once She was sure that they were gone, Ottoline dashed to Rupert's bedside. "Rupert." whispered Ottoline."Wake up!" "Huh?..." rupert groggily replied. "Rupert, We have to find a way out of here." Rupert then sat up only to feel a sharp pain shoot through his entire body. "Ow! it feels like I got hit by a train." "Believe me, the feeling is mutual." replied Ottoline."Now Hurry up and follow Me." Ottoline then blushed and covered her eyes as she found he too was currently undressed. this problem was quickly remedied as he also found a tunic like Ottoline's. the only difference was that his tunic was sleeveless. Once they were both decent, they opened the door and snuck out of the room.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Rupert and the Ruins of Lemuria P.2

By

Pendragonkuro

Rupert and Ottoline found it strange that there weren't any guards posted at the door. They made their way down the hall, ducking behind potted plants and pillars to avoid the guards. This Became harder to do as one of the guards sent to check on them found them missing, and soon it became more difficult to find a good hiding place. That is until Rupert pointed out a door that was open. they quickly entered the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

"Thank*pant*Goodness we*pant*lost them." said Ottoline trying to catch her breath. "You can*pant*say that again." replied Rupert. Once the two friends caught their breath, they decided to take a look around. It seemed to be a guest room, complete with a bed and everything. It was then that Rupert noticed the two halves of the map sitting on the desk."Ottoline, come here." whispered Rupert "It's the two pieces of the map." "Which means that the Professor and sir Humphry are still here." said Ottoline. "The question is, Where are they now?" Ottoline's question would have to wait, as the duo heard footsteps on the other side of the door."Quick, under the bed!" Exclaimed Rupert as the two hid under the bed while the knob on the door began to turn...

The professor as well as SIr Humphery and the figures from before minus the one they called Meeto walked into the room."Are you you checked the west wing?" asked the female voice. "Yes your grace, but still no sign of them." "Oh my. I certainly hope nothing has happened to them." said the professor "If you ask me, they shouldn't have wandered off in the first place "What's the professor and Sir Humphery doing with these two?" thought Rupert. Ottonine, however was thinking "Oh no. Not now!" she then sneezed. "Bless you." the female voice said. "Thank you-EEP!" Said Ottoline as she realised that she just gave her and Rupert away."You can come out from under the bed. It's alright I won't harm you." said the female voice in a friendly manner.

Rupert and Ottoline complied and crawled out from under the bed. They were surprised to say the least. the Lutrans were all otters, But that's not what shocked Ottoline. The face of the woman who called them out of hiding looked almost exactly like her's. If she hadn't known any better, she could have sworn that she was looking into a mirror. A voice snapped them out of their thoughts. "Well? Don't just stand there with you mouths open! You are in the presence of royalty." "Please Nadyr, They are guests in our kingdom." she then rested her hands on their shoulders "Welcome to Lemuria. I am Queen Cybelle." At the moment she said queen, Rupert and Ottoline immidiatley began to kneel. "There is no need to bow. We're all friends here." they got back on their feet as Queen Cybelle said "This isn't exactly the place for a royal meeting is it. Let us return to the throne room shall we?"

The party entered the throne room. Rupert and Ottoline were astonished by the sight. A long floating pathway leading to a colossal throne atop a large pillar with no walls around it, giving the group a clear view of a beautifil mediterranian sunset. Queen Cybelle took her place upon the throne. "The Professor has already told me why you are all here. You are searching for the star sapphire are you not?" Queen Cybelle asked them. "That's right." Said Rupert "We too are searching for the star sapphire as well. The reason I wante dto talk to you in privacy was because of a prophecy." "A prophecy?" asked Ottoline. "Many centuries ago, a lutran named Kroah was emperor of Lemuria. He was not a benevolent king, however, and tried to abuse the power of the star sapphire. He eventually destroyed himself with his own power. this caused Lemuria to sink to the bottom of the sea. The star sapphire was then hidden away in the hopes that this tragedy would never again be repeated." "So then why are you trying to find it?" asked Rupert. "Although we are alive and well, it is our culture that is dying. we hope to try to save what our ancestors left behind by using the sapphire to Raise Lemuria from the the seabed. However, the prophecy states that only a Lutran of both Lemuria and the surface world can use the sapphire. only the original royal house could use the sapphire as it was bound to blood of their last royal to rule over Lemuria had somehow found a way to the surface and made a new life for himself. We believe that you are his descedant." "Me?" asked Ottoline in surprise."Wait just a minute! Just why should we help you?" Sir Humphery huffed. "Ah yes, the professor told me alot about you. Tell you what, I'll let you select one treasure from the royal treasury." Sir Humphery thought about it for a minute and said "make it two and we've got a deal." "Very well." Replied the Lutran Emperess. She then looked towards the sunset."It's getting late. I think it's time we all got some rest. We will continue this conversation in the morning."

Rupert and Ottoline were now laying in the beds they found themselves in earlier that day. Rupert had already drifted soundly to sleep. Ottoline, however, was still wide awake.

"I go to the beach to relax and end up on an adventure. No surprise there." Ottoline chuckled at that thought. "But now I've been told by The Queen of a kingdom that shoulden't eist that I am their last hope for survival." she thought."I guess I'll justy have to wait until morning to figure this all out." She the began to slowly fall to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3


	3. Chapter 3

Rupert and the Ruins of Lemuria

By

Pendragonkuro

The cool, crisp morning air lingered about the kingdom as many lutrans awoke from their slumber and readied themselves for a new day. The hustle and bustle of the city, however, failed to reach the guest room where Ruprt and Ottoline were sleeping. this all changed when Queen Cybelle entered the room. she gently woke them up and said "Rise and shine you two. We have to be ready in fifteen minutes." Rupert rubbed his eyes and said in a sleepy tone of voice"Why do we have to be up so early?" "Yes. What's the*yawn* rush?" asked Ottoline. "Have you forgotten last night's conversation already? Well, while you were asleep, the professor and Sir Humphery had been able to dechipher the ancient texts last night in the royal study. They found out that one of the ancient ones left clues all around Lemuria The reason I want you to be ready is because we're going to the marketplace to search for the have a little fun." Explained the queen. "That's fine by me. What about you Ottoline?" said Rupert "It sounds lovely." "Then it's settled. I'll be waiting outside for you to finish." she walked out into the hallway but before she closed the door, she stopped and turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot. There are some clothes in the wardrobe as well as your old clothes. You may put your old clothes back on if you wish, but I would reccomend you wear smething else seeing as it is a little warm today." she then closed the door and waited outside.

Queen Cybelle waited for a few minutes while her guests got ready. She turned around as soon as she heard the door open as Rupert and Ottoline stepped into the hallway. Rupert was wearing the tunic he had on the other day but was now wearing pants and a pair of sandles. Ottoline, on the other hand was wearing an icy blue Ionian style gown and anklets and was barefoot. "You both look so adorable." Said the queen. " Now let us make our way to the market.

A few minutes later, the group made their way to the marketplace just as a crowd had managed to form around the various kiosks. "For a city that hasn't seen the sun in centuries, this place is packed pretty tight." said Rupert. "I always is on a holiday" said Queen Cybelle with a slight chuckle. After browsing the shops and getting a bite to eat, the group made their way to the center of town. They happened upon a large complex with large billows of steam coming from the middle of it. They entered the building and saw a gathering of lutrans wading in large steamy pools of green water. "What is this place Queen Cybelle?" asked Ottoline. "This is a bathhouse. the townspeople come here to relax after a hard day's work." she replied. "But why is the water green?" asked Rupert. It's full of minerals that cleanse the body." They made their way to a doorway with two guards posted at the sides of the door. They moved aside for the queen and greeted her as she passed. "Greetings you majesty." one of them said. Rupert and Ottoline were stopped by the other guard. "Where do you think you're going?" "Release them sir, they're my guests." said the queen. The guard complied and allowed the two passage with the trio then stood before a large steaming pool that was several yards long. Rupert and Ottoline gazed in awe at the size of the pool. Queen Cybelle then began to disrobe, afterwards she then got into the pool. Rupert and Ottoline followed suit and began to swim out to the deep end for a while.

Meanwhile, back in the royal study, The Professor and Sir Humphery were still trying to find clues about the star sapphire and it's location. "We've been searching for hours and still no clue too where the star sapphire might be hidden." complained Sir Humphery. "We must be diligent Sir Humphery." said the Professor. "Well, if you ask meWHA!" Sir Humphery leaned on on of the statues, revealing a secret stairwell."My word. You just found a clue." exclaimed the professor. "Yes SIr Humphery very well done." said a voice from behind them. they turned around to se Nadyr followed closely by two guards."And now gentlemen, You'll both be coming with me." Said Nadyr as he ordered the two guards to capture them.

TO BE COTINUED IN PART 4


	4. Chapter 4

Rupert and the Ruins of Lemuria

By

Pendragonkuro

It was late evening by the time the Ruper, Ottoline and Queen Cybelle returned. they made their way to the throne room.

"That was the most fun I've had in ages." Said Queen Cybelle. "It's been years since any outsiders visited Lemuria." The trio entered ther throne room only to find it badly damaged.

"W-what happened to the throne room" asked Ottoline. The queen just loked around in disappointment. "who could have done such a thing?" she asked.

"I...I-it w-was..." cried out a weak voice. "Who's there?" asked Rupert.

"It...Is I, M-Meeto." said Meeto in a dying gurgle. He had major cuts and bruises all ove his body as well as a stub where his right arm had been. "Please...Your majesty. You must stop him. He wants to...use the star sapphire f-for his own gain. H-he has the P-professor and Sir Humphery." he said weakly.

"Who Meeto? Please tell me!" Asked Queen Cybelle, tears forming in her eyes. "I-it was...Nadyr." Said Meeto with the last breath of his Body. His body then went limp.

Queen Cybelle then proceeded to break down into tears "Are you alright your majesty?" asked Rupert. "W-W...Why?" Sobbed the queen. "Why did he have to die? He never hurt anyone." It was then that Rupert and Ottoline realised just how Peaceful lemuria really was. no one was ever murdered or put to death. There was prosperity everywhere you turned. It took him this long to realise the paradise that was Lemuria.

Ottoline walked over to the queen and put her hand on her shoulder"We have to go now your majesty." she said in a saddened tone. Queen Cybelle stopped crying and picked herself of off the ground. "You're right Ottoline. Hurry! To the study!" she said as they left the throne room.

Meanwhile, In a hidden passage beneathe the study, Nadyr and his guards With scientists in tow, made their way to a large Blue door at the end of a long hallway. the door seemed to have been made out of stone as opposed to crystal like the rest of the palace.

"I finally found it. after centuries of waiting and seaching, the star sapphire will be mine."

Back in the study, Our heroic trio were trying to find where the others had gone to. "There's nowhere else that they could have gone." said Rupert. "We must find them before it's to late." Said Queen Cybelle. "We can't let Nadyr get his hands on the sapphire."

As Rupert and the queen looked around the study, Ottoline had inadvertently slipped on some ink. "Are you alright Ottoline?" asked Rupert as he and Queen Cybelle rushed to help her.

"I'm fine." said Ottoline. "I must have slipped on this ink." "That's odd." said the queen. "How is that odd?" asked Rupert. "Because we don't allow ink in the Study for fear of ruining the books and scrolls."

"That is odd." said Ottoline. "Look! there's a trail of ink that leads to the statue." stated Rupert as he felt around for a switch. He soon found that the brooch on the statues robe went in an he pressed the switch. the statue slid back and around to reveal a secret passage.

"Well done Rupert!" exclaimed Queen Cybelle. "Now hurry. We haven't a moment to lose." the trio then made there way down the hidden stairwell.

"HRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

Nadyr just got knocked back for a fourth time as he tried to knock down the door after failing to open it a previous five times.

"What Will it take to unlock your secrets?" shouted Nadyr as he heard a witty retort from a familiar voice. "I always knew you were weak, Nadyr, but Wicked as well?" taunted the queen. "Don't move my queen, or the professors get it!" Nadyr threatened them.

He ordered the guards to hold Rupert and Queen Cybelle while he dragged Ottoline by the hand towards the door. He took a look at her left hand to see what looked like a strange Rune on the back.

"Just as I thought." He said as he brought Ottoline's hand in contact with the barrier. as soon as her hand touched the stone door, the rune on the back of her hand glowed brightly as the seal on the ate was lifted. the door then opened, revealing a gigantic pool of water. There was a narrow pathway leading out to the middle of the still surface of the pool where a pedestal stood. Resting on the pedestal, in all of it's glory, was the Star Sapphire.

Nadyr made his way to the pedestal only to be stopped by Ottoline as she grabbed onto his ankles and tripped him. As he began to fight her, Sir humphery distracted the guards as Queen Cybelle brought both fists down upon the back of the neck of one of the guards. The other guard tried to stop her but was quickly brought down by a rock to the head, courtesy of Rupert.

Meanwhile, Ottoline and Nadyr were still trying to get the star sapphire. "You stupid little brat! Once I become Emperor I'll teach you to respect authority!" said Nadyr as he Prepared to lunge at Ottoline, only to be stopped by the professor, who managed to put Nadyr in a headlock.

"Now Ottoline! Use the sapphire!" cried the professor. "Hurry Ottoline!" shouted Rupert. Ottoline Managed to grab onto the star sapphire as she felt a Power corsing through her body. Suddenly, all of Lemmuria began to shake as it began to rise to the surface.

Back in Rocky bay, The sky darkened and the ground shook as beach goers fled for their lives. "Where's Rupert? We have to get out of here!" yelled Mrs. Bear.

Back at Nutwood Manor, Mr. and Mrs. Otter where enjoying the peace and quiet before they heard the sound of water trickling from the front yard. They walked outside to find the fountain spewing water. "That's strange." thought Mr. Otter as he scatched his head. "I've tinkered and fooled with the plumbing since we moved here and not once has the fountain worked before."

The rumbling stopped and the others were shocked to see Ottoline surrounded by a sphere of seawater. Once Lemuria was stable, the watersphere around Ottoline began to evaporate.

Ottoline slumped unconcious to the pedestal as a legion of guards made their way into the chamber. They pinted their spears at Nadyr as they then began to ask the queen if she was alright.

"I'm fine. But I want you to take the girl to the infermary." Ordered Queen Cybelle. "And them..." He said motioning towards Nadyr and his lackeys. "I'll think of something later. Right now I'm Worried about the girl." said the queen as she ran over towards Ottoline.

Ottoline openedher eyes to see that she was back on the beach. It was quiet fo the most part. But she soon began to wonder. "Was...that just a dream?" she tought. She then looked over to see other beachgoers crowded around what seemed to be a boat. She slowly got up and noticed she was back in her swimsuit.

She then sauntered over to where the crowd was gathered. She heard someone call out to her. It was Rupert making his way over to her. "Hello Ottoline. Glad to see that you're awake." he told her. "Thank you. What is everyone doing?" Ottoline asked. "Come and see for yourself."

Rupert and Ottoline pushed their way through the crowd and to the water. They found news Reporters crowding around...Non other than QUEEN CYBELLE! The cameras f;ashed as the reports asked various questions about herself, the lutrans & Lemuria.

After a few minutes answering questions, She Walked off of the boat and right up to Ottoline. "I'm glad you're well Ottoline." she said. "And I see you've become quite the celebrity." said ottoline with a grin. "Yes well, I just wanted t tell you that I can't thank you and your friends enough for saving my people. If there is anyway to repay you..."

"Thank you, you majesty, but being back on dry land is good enough for me." Queen Cybelle smiled and said "I understand. If you ever wish to return to Lemuria again, then you are always welcome."

"But what did you do with Nadyr?" asked Ottoline. "He's still in the altar Room. Only now he'll be staying there permanently." replied the queen. She then leaned down and hugged the otter girl. "I'll never forget you and what you did." said the queen. They said their final goodbyes as the professor and sir humphery looked on in the distance.

"So what now Sir Humphery, don;t you remember your little reward?" aske the professor. "You know what? They can keep the reward. I had an epiphany whilst tied up. I don't want to end up like Nadyr." The professor was surprised by this."Are saying that you're turning over a new leaf?" "That's precisely it professor."

"Well then I don't have an assistant and could use the help." "Say no more Professor. I'll be glad to be your assistant." Replied Sir Humphery as he shook hands with the professor.

The next week, Rupert and Ottoline returned to Nutwood and settled back into school as spring break had just ended. Everyone in Nutwood contantly asked them about their recent adventure. After a month, however, the questions stopped and Rupert and friends got back to the old grind.

Meanwhile out of town, a mysterious traveller looked at the fillage a few yards away.

"So, this is Nutwood." Said the man with a grin. "...looks like I found a place I can finally call home."

EL FIN


End file.
